


Prompt One Shots

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eating bugs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Touch-Starved, daddy as the word not the kink, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: One shots I will do based on prompts given me in my social medias. Tags may be added and rating might change!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Intruality Fluff

Remus could be a handful when he wanted to be. More and more he was turning into this sweet, caring side, who still had crazy ideas and a potty mouth to leave any Irishman proud, but he sure was changing for the better. But sometimes his energy was contained for too long, either for a request or just because he was doing his best, and it exploded out of proportion, sometimes even worst than before.

Today, sadly, had been one of those days.

Not only Remus had left into the Imagination to fight against monsters and came back all bruised and hurt, he also trashed the house and made sure to scream around how much he absolutely _loved_ sucking- well, you know what. He was insane, he painted Roman's mirror with permanent marker, scared Virgil's spider, added a bunch of false facts inside Logan's books, and he even stole Deceit's snake and hid her away from him to find.

He was truly doing his best to make sure everyone was having a hell of a bad day.

By the time all the sides decided to gather up in the living room, he was already ripping pillows and laughing hysterically at the plumes flying off. They were all so done with him, Roman was already reaching for his sword when Patton appeared in front of them, holding Roman's hand and smiling at him.

"Don't worry kiddos, I will take care of him."

Patton said it so calmly and so surely that the other four sides looked at each other and seemed frustrated, but calmer. Deceit and Virgil had their pets close to their chest and Roman and Logan decided to help each other organize their mess before they all disappeared.

Patton turned around to look at Remus, sighing softly with a fond smile as he slammed his morning star into the couch and giggled as it made a bunch of holes in the fabric.

It would pass, he just had to wait it out. And while he did, he would make something for Remus after he was done with his little show.

\-------------------

Patton looked up from the oven when he heard a groan and the couch whining as someone fell on it. A smile formed on his face and he snapped his fingers, a plate of freshly baked cookies showing up on it before he made his way to the living room.

His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers again, making sure to hold the warm mug firmly and not forget it. He then walked to the living room and tilted his head when he saw Remus thrown over the couch, his eyes covered by his arm, one leg off the couch just hanging off of it.

"I'm sorry..." he whined quietly, and Patton looked at him surprised before sitting down next to him. He placed the mug and plate over the coffee table and watched as Remus sighed and sat up, a pout on his face, puppy eyes making contact with his own. "I freaked out again..."

"Oh Remus... it's okay" he said softly, taking his hand and rubbing it gently. "We all know sometimes it happens. But it has been two weeks since your last burst, that's good! That is three days longer than last time! I'm very proud of you."

Remus was alike Roman in many ways, ways they didn't even realize, and the way he acted when he was praised was pretty much the exact same. It even looked like he had an actual puppy tail that was wiggling behind him at how happy his eyes and face looked.

"You are? Thank you! I did do my best!" he said, with no malice just honesty in it. Patton smiled and opened his arms, nodding, making the creative side squeal and jump on the hug. "Daddy hugs!"

"Please don't call me daddy" Patton said, the smile never leaving his face as he rubbed his back. Remus giggled and sighed, relaxing deeply against Patton and... smelling him. Well, he always did that but it was still a bit weird. "I made you cookies and some of your favorite hot drink."

"Ah! You made microwaved Gatorade and bumble bee cookies?!" Remus asked excited and Patton chuckled a bit disgusted and sad, but nodded. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He reached for the cookies and took a big bite before swallowing a large gulp of the Gatorade. Patton pressed his lips together while smiling because that was a bit too much, but whatever. Remus was doing his best and he deserved things he liked.

After swallowing the piece of cookie, Remus looked at Patton and leaned in, giving him a soft peck on the lips that left him blushing and disconcerted, but he still liked it, smiling lighter now as Remus ate his snack.

Well, he couldn't do better than that.


	2. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is touch-starved and he has two dark sides to help him out with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intromoceit (Remus x Patton x Deceit)

Sometimes, Patton could be very whiny.

He tried not to be annoying, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. When he realized, he was already whining and mumbling, playing with his stuffed animals and sighing to himself. It usually happened when the other sides were too busy to be around him, when Roman was practicing or creating, when Logan was studying, and when Virgil was, well pestering Thomas. Times like these where Patton should be doing his job, and he was, but he was also whining to himself in his room, reminiscent of the good memories of the past until he started to get sad and he returned to the living room, a neutral ground.

When he returned that day, however, Deceit and Remus were talking on the couch, cuddling, watching a movie, and Patton felt dislocated as the two dark sides looked at him confused since he just stood there, still, staring at them.

"Everything... bad?" Deceit asked, tilting his head, and Patton felt a pout form on his face. Usually he would just brush it off, specially around those two, but ugh the others weren't giving him any attention and he was so needy.

"Awn did something bad happen?" Remus asked in his high pitched voice of his, sitting up straight and making Deceit hiss at the movement. Patton shook his head, because nothing had happened, but he was still needy. After a moment of them just looking at each other, Deceit sighed and snapped his fingers, making the movie change in the TV for Winnie the Pooh, a bunch of good smelling blankets show up on the couch, and a bunch of stuffed animals fill in the room.

"I believe this is not what you are looking for" he said, and Remus smiled, knowing exactly what that meant. He immediately changed to his birthday suit, but covered in fluffy green blankets, and Deceit allowed himself to change into his snake onesie, both of them opening their arms for Patton.

Patton let out a squeal, changing into his onesie and jumping in the fort of blankets and stuffed animals, right in between the other two sides, humming when they both wrapped their arms around Patton and he cuddled up to them, looking at the TV and giggling at something Yore said.

Remus sent Deceit a wide grin over Patton's head and Deceit chuckled, shaking his head and pulling the dad side closer to himself until he was laying comfortably between the two.

Yeah, Patton was needy sometimes, but he was lucky to have many sides to give him all the attention he required.


End file.
